


Of Stars and Songs

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My replies for Tolkien's Dirty December prompts on Tumblr. So expect a fair amount of smut though there will be some that are simply fluff. It will mostly include Feanor and his sons in some way, but some chapters won't. (I may change the rating later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maedhros/Maglor Begetting Day

Maedhros looked around the room. He felt horrible about how relieved he was when he failed to see Maglor among the crowd. Maglor had been so patient with him, and his reluctance to touch anyone since he had been rescued. Yet he could see the hurt in those silver eyes he loved each time he flinched away from the younger ellon’s touch. He momentarily forgot that this event, party really, had been done in his honor because of it being his begetting day.

Unless he had Macalaure playing he had always found it tedious to be present at these events. So very soon after he realized that his little brother had already left the room Maedhros slipped from it. None of the guests noticed too caught up in their celebrations. Maedhros didn’t come across anyone on his way to his rooms. The sight that met his eyes upon him opening the door made him pause and all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks then south to his groin. There was the slim body of his brother, the one he had been just thinking about, spread out and naked on his bed.

“Cana...” He breathed unconsciously walking closer to the bed. He didn’t register that he closed the door behind him. All his attention was on the sight laid out before him silently enticing him to touch. Maglor smiled sensually, and held out one hand.

Maedhros hesitated for a second before realizing that Maglor was letting him have complete control. They had tried many times to have Maglor in control, all at his request, but this time that option had been removed. He shyly clasped Maglor’s hand with his own and stepped closer. Maglor gave him a brilliant smile instantly wiping away all of his worries. Maedhros released the hand and quickly stripped off his clothes. His eyes stayed locked on Maglor’s so that he could read his brother’s emotions. Yet to his surprise all he saw was love and want.

Maedhros smiled seeing that Maglor had prepared everything for him even setting out a vial of oil. He climbed on the bed and settled between Maglor’s legs. Maglor’s fingers curled into the sheets, clearly his brother wanted to touch him, but he didn’t. He arched and moaned as Maedhros slowly explored his body, and carefully stretched him for his cock. After a little while of enjoying the chance to play the musician he pulled his fingers out and thrust his cock in.

Maglor’s back arched and he cried out sharply as he was filled, but Maedhros kept going until he was completely sheathed inside his brother. He waited fighting the urge to thrust into the pliant body below him until after Maglor indicated it was all right for him to. Maedhros set a slow steady pace that would draw things out. Even as impatient as he as for release he kept his pace slow savoring the soft hitches in Maglor’s breathing, the fine trembling of slender limbs, and the want no need that filled those eyes that were now dark with pleasure. Even through all of this Maglor kept himself still, and didn’t touch him unless he moved his brother’s body first.

Unable to take it anymore he grabbed a handful of his brother’s hair and used it to tilt his head back. “Touch me.” He whispered before licking up the edge of Maglor’s ear. Maglor whined and shook his head. “Enough Cana, I want you to touch me.”

Those words broke through Maglor’s resistance and he buried one hand in Maedhros’ hair and the other he set on his shoulder to pull him into a kiss. Maedhros smiled into the kiss, happy that he got what he wanted. He increased his pace and soon after Maglor came with a soft cry. Maedhros kept thrusting until the soft cries and the way Maglor’s body tightened around him finally caused him to release inside him.

After a few minutes he pulled out and got a damp cloth which he used to clean them both up. After tossing it towards the basket he put his dirty clothes in he got back in bed pulling Maglor against him. Maedhros was almost asleep when Maglor lightly kissed him and curled up tucking his head under his chin with a sleepy. “Happy begetting day, Nelyo.”


	2. Fëanor/Fingolfin Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolofinwë gets a chance to speak with his half-brother about his recklessness.

Fëanáro smirked at his half-brother. It was mainly for show since he hardly had time to rest, but he wasn’t going to let Nolofinwë see how exhausted he was. Especially not while he was still angry about the burning of the ships; which you would think he had gotten over since it had been years and there had been no reason for the rest of the Noldor to follow them. Truthfully he had expected them to stay there with those Valar that they revered, and live peacefully like Arafinwë did.

While he was focusing on his thoughts Nolofinwë crossed the room to stand in front of him. He blinked a little concerned that he had been that distracted with a potential enemy in the room with him. Fëanáro tilted his head back briefly irritated that Nolofinwë was slightly taller than he was, but that irritation vanished seeing the rage in his eyes.

“You burned the ships, and left us there!” Nolofinwë snarled clearly fighting the urge to hit him. “What were you thinking?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did that hurt your feelings?” Feanaro did feel guilty about that, and wish he had thought things through a little better once his head had cleared. It had taken nearly getting killed by one of the Valaraukar to get him to realize his error, but seeing his ‘perfect’ brother here made him want to lash out. He wanted suddenly to grab him and shake him demanding to know why he always tried to be better than him. Didn’t Nolofinwë realize that Finwë was his father first, and he should be the one he loved more? 

Clearly not, he realized when Nolofinwë slapped him. He snarled and shoved him against the wall. Nolofinwë retaliated by swing him around into the wall next to him, and he grabbed the younger ellon’s shirt and dragged him into a kiss. The kiss was harsh and as much of a fight as they had been getting ready to have.

Nolofinwë unfastened his robes and pushed them off his shoulders not wanting them to get damaged by his brother. Fëanáro pushed him away enough to step away from the wall and yanked Nolofinwe’s shirt and tunic over his head and tossed them aside before yanking him into another kiss. Nolofinwë slipped his hands under Fëanáro’s shirt and tunic and pulled them off of his half-brother. Fëanáro growled slightly impatient, and dragged his blunt nails down Nolofinwë‘s back. Nolofinwë arched against him with a groan, and bit his shoulder drawing a quiet moan from him. He moved his hands to the front of Nolofinwë‘s leggings and quickly untied them.

Nolofinwë‘s legs gave out and he tried to cling to him. Fëanáro stepped back from him sending him to his knees. Nolofinwë‘s eyes were focused on the bulge in the front of Fëanáro’s trousers, and he fumbled trying to untie the laces. The cool air on his hard cock had his eyes trying to close without his permission. That gave Nolofinwë all the opening that he needed to have him below him again. He snarled and tried to reverse their positions again, but Nolofinwë didn’t budge. Finally accepting that he wouldn’t get to be in control that way Fëanáro pulled him down into another kiss. Nolofinwë pushed his trousers down to his knees.

“Oil?” Nolofinwë demanded. He felt surprised that it even crossed his mind with the chance to take his anger out on him, but he indicated the small table in the corner of the room where he kept some. Nolofinwë nodded and retrieved the bottle. Preparation was short and when Nolofinwë thrust in it was clear that even if he was considerate enough to use the oil he still wanted him to realize that he was still angry.

Even if he usually was stretched more when he experimented on himself he enjoyed this. He found his thoughts slipping away and he could feel every single move Nolofinwë made. It drove him crazy. The worst part was Nolofinwë was moving slowly, slowly enough that it wasn’t enough, but fast enough that he couldn’t speak.

“If you ever do that again I will tie you up and leave you on Morgoth’s doorstep. Do you understand me?” Nolofinwë demanded. Fëanáro moaned softly and nodded. He understood though if he had this to look forward to… as though he heard the thought Nolofinwë pulled out and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He hardly had time to register what happened when he felt Nolofinwë thrust in again. In short order his half-brother had him incoherent again, and he was at the edge of cumming. Yet Nolofinwë kept him from actually doing so.

Finally Fëanáro panted out some approximation of the word ‘promise’ and Nolofinwë bit his neck and stroked his cock making him release. He thrashed slightly feeling his half-brother slowly fuck him through his climax. Once he was finished Nolofinwë let go of his control and fucked him hard. It wasn’t long before Nolofinwë finished as well. He found himself pinned by his half-brother to the ground and squirmed slightly.

After enduring his need to get up and move for a few minutes Nolofinwë shifted off of him. He got up and dressed himself trying not to look at him. After a few moments of silence aside from the sound of fabric on skin and fabric on fabric Nolofinwë spoke. “I forgive you. Just remember your promise.”


	3. Maedhros/Maglor Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure that I actually like this one but here you go.

The ropes settled securely around his wrists, and he tugged at them experimentally. Feeling that they were secure he nodded at his brother. Originally Maedhros refused to tie him up when he had asked, but apparently his brother thought about it and agreed to do it on the condition that if he said anything aside from ‘please’ they stopped. He agreed because of how desperately he wanted this. 

The first time he had done this was with his wife. She had been a little surprised by his request to try it but she had enjoyed the control that it had given her. Yet with Maedhros tying someone up meant something different, and he understood that. Unfortunately this was something that he had gotten enough used to that he couldn’t not do it sometimes. He shifted nervously waiting for Maedhros to move, but he didn’t feel anything.

As much as he wanted to ask what was wrong he kept quiet. After a few seconds he felt his brother’s hand running up the outside of his leg. He sighed and relaxed shivering slightly as his brother’s silky red hair moved over his skin as he shifted up his body.

“You are sure you want this?” Maedhros asked concerned. He smiled softly and nodded. There was a moment then a sigh. “All right, I’ll trust you. Just please stop me if I do anything you don’t want me to.”

He nearly laughed. There was absolutely nothing that his brother could do to him that he didn’t want. Still he nodded again to indicate that he understood.

“All right Cana.” Maedhros sounded odd like he wasn’t sure what he was doing. Unfortunately he was too far gone into what was happening to really notice. The ropes were the last thing that had been done and a blindfold had been the first.

“Please...” He breathed arching towards where his brother had been. Maedhros touched his cheek and lightly kissed him.

Then his hand traveled over his chest stopping to play with his nipples. He moaned softly wanting to encourage the touches. Maedhros shifted so he was straddling his hips. The feel of his brother’s slightly scarred skin against his was surprisingly soothing. It calmed the anxiety that had been building in the back of his mind that the other would leave.

Maedhros bit his shoulder lightly, and sucked at the spot. The silence was keeping him on edge; he would usually be trying to get his brother to talk because he loved the sound of his voice. Maedhros pulled away from the spot with a slight pop. The spot ached a little from the abuse, but as Maedhros teased his nipples with his mouth the slight ache made it feel even better. He made a soft keening sound and thrashed a little trying to get more. Maedhros smiled against his stomach.

“Want more?” His voice was teasing, and playful. Maglor nodded frantically unable to speak for the moment. A soft pop indicated that Maedhros opened the vial with the oil they used for this. He wasn’t expecting the finger to press into his entrance as quickly as it did, but he relaxed around it. Maedhros was able to add a second one almost immediately. He tried to be patient as Maedhros prepared him knowing that if his brother didn’t think he was ready then he wouldn’t actually take him.

Finally Maedhros replaced his fingers with his cock. Maedhros’ hand rubbed his side and his other arm wrapped around his waist. He tugged at the bindings momentarily forgetting that they were there. He moaned feeling them hold securely. It was reassuring in a different way than Maedhros holding him so gently. It was a reminder that he was trusting his brother, and honestly he wouldn’t trust anyone else to have him like this not anymore.

Once Maedhros was sure he adjusted to him he started thrusting. He moaned and tried not to pull at the ropes again. After feeling Maedhros pause he tilted his head up for a kiss. Maedhros promptly kissed him, and he wrapped his hands around the ropes. “Please...”

Maedhros sighed softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He shook his head and kissed him again wanting to convey that he wouldn’t. “Please.” His voice was stronger this time.

He felt the silky hair against his shoulder move indicating that Maedhros nodded. His brother started thrusting and he managed to keep from pulling at the restraints this time until after his brother was enough lost in what they were doing that he didn’t care as much. He felt a little disappointed that he hadn’t been able to loose himself this time, but his brother was more important.

Maedhros came spilling inside his brother, and nearly panicked realizing that. Feeling him shaking he knew that it was enough. He whispered soft reassurances to him, and felt the shaking stop. Maedhros fumbled slightly with the ropes that bound his hands. Once they were free he pulled off the blindfold and pulled his brother closer.

“I’m sorry.” Maedhros whispered in a small voice. He shook his head.

“No, you have nothing to apologize for.” He kissed his cheek, and watched to make sure he had calmed down completely before he untied the restraints holding his legs. Maedhros pulled him back against him, and started stroking his cock. Soon he came from his brother’s touch, and rested against him.

“I... Thank you Cana. I wouldn’t have been able to get even that far if it wasn’t you.”

“Next time we’ll set different rules. That way you won’t get so worried.” He said firmly. Exhaustion was starting to cloud his mind. “For now we should sleep. We can talk more later.”  
“All right.” Maedhros agreed. He fell asleep to his brother’s arm running up and down his back soothingly.


	4. Curufin/Celegorm Spreader Bar

Curufin chuckled lowly as he circled him. The new toy he wanted to try using left him uncomfortable; he shifted restlessly against the back of the couch. Finally Curufin touched his shoulder, and his hand wandered down his back teasingly. He shuddered growling.

“Curvo! Get on with it.” He snarled. It was bad enough that his brother had convinced him to stay there and not go out hunting for the last couple of days, but if he didn’t fuck him soon then he would- he yelped as Curufin smacked his ass. “What-“

“I’m going to take my time. You usually don’t let me have control during out trysts so I plan to enjoy this. Besides the way you look with your legs spread like that is lovely.” Curufin purred in his ear. He groaned resting his forehead against the couch.

Curufin slipped his hand between his spread legs and fondled his cock. He couldn’t help but arch into the touch trying to get firmer pressure on his skin instead of the teasing touches. Curufin moved his hand from his cock and pressed into him. He couldn’t hold back his moan, and rocked back. Usually he would hook his leg back around Curufin to get him to go quicker, but the bar spreading his legs also kept him from doing so.

Curufin chuckled, dragging his nails across his stomach. “Patience, Turko, I won’t keep you waiting too long.”

He growled again but slowly relaxed. It would take longer for Curufin to actually do it if he kept trying to get him to relax. Curufin kissed his shoulder and slipped another finger in.  
“You already prepared me.” He whined softly fighting to keep from rocking back against the fingers. Curufin chuckled again, and nipped at his neck.

After a few more moments Curufin replaced his fingers with his cock. He tilted his head back to rest on Curufin’s shoulder. Curufin nibbled gently at the edge of his ear drawing another moan from him. It was only once he rested his forehead against the couch again that Curufin started moving.

He shifted wanting to free a hand to touch himself but Curufin wasn’t giving him a chance to move his hand. Curufin moved a hand to lightly stroke his cock at the same pace as his thrusts. He panted and rocked his hips back to meet his brother’s thrusts. Curufin tightened his hand around his cock, and the change was enough to make him cum. As his body tightened around Curufin he felt his brother cum inside him.

Curufin pulled out slowly and got the cloth he had left out earlier to clean up with. He cleaned him first and carefully removed the bar freeing him. Then while he was moving to relax his sore muscles Curufin cleaned up himself.

“So did that help?” He couldn’t help but asking. Curufin gave him a slightly startled look before nodding.

“Yes, that helped.” The warm smile that Curufin gave him was enough of a thanks for him for the trouble he had gone through to help him.


	5. Maedhros/Maglor Collars

Maglor watched nervously as Maedhros lightly touched the purple leather collar that he had left on his desk moments before he entered the room. He had noticed that most shades of red upset his brother. So when he decided to give Maedhros something to make him feel that what happened to him didn’t make Maglor want him any less he had decided to use purple dye to color the leather and had the star that their father used embossed on it in gold. Judging by the look on Maedhros’ face he liked it.

He grinned seeing the awe in his brother’s eyes and waited to see what he would do. Maedhros picked it up and must have seen the small gold harp embossed on the inside of the collar. Maglor had it placed there so that Maedhros would have no doubt who cared enough to give him the gentle reminder that he belonged no matter what his fears and doubts said. Maedhros chuckled and turned to his hiding place.

“Are you going to come help me put this on? It is rather difficult to do so with only one hand you know.” Maedhros asked holding up the collar. He sulked a little realizing that his brother had known he had been there the whole time, but quickly crossed the room to do as requested. As he thought the shade of purple looked beautiful against Maedhros lightly tanned skin.

“You look beautiful.” He kissed him.

Maedhros grinned happily, and grabbed his hand. If Maedhros thanked him very ardently, and at great length that night well it really wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs. Also if he found a slim dark grey collar with the star studded with bright rubies and a note from his brother a few weeks later that wasn’t for them to know either.


	6. Feanor/Fingolfin Voyeurism

Golden skin shined in the firelight. If asked he would say that he had never expected or even really wanted to have the sight before him, but now that it was his he wasn’t about to let it go. His half-brother looked stunning stretched out on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. The picture was only made more enticing by the hand he was using to stroke himself. His muscles shifted and flexed as he rocked up into his own hand.

Burning grey eyes fixed themselves on him, and dared him to come closer to touch their owner. Yet even as he wanted to do just that he stayed where he was. He wanted to see if his half-brother could cum with him just watching.

His half-brother tilted his head back with a soft groan clearly understanding that he wasn’t going to touch him any time soon. The grey eyes slipped closed and his legs parted. Feanor reached his free hand between his legs to tease at his entrance.

He chuckled realizing that Feanor was still trying to get him to go to him. “If you cum without me touching you then I will take you however you want.”

Feanor’s eyes snapped open and focused on him. “However I want? Even if I ask you to take me in front of our sons?”

He felt his cheeks heat as the picture went through his mind, and almost said no, but he did say however Feanor wanted. “Yes, even then.”

Feanor smiled and sped his hand up. Listening carefully he could hear the quiet moans and other sounds his brother was stifling. He watched feeling his own cock hardening at the sight, but fought to keep from touching himself. Feanor was close to releasing, but was trying to make it last as long as possible.

“What? Aren’t you wanting me to do whatever you want to you?” He purred lowly. Almost like he had been waiting for those words Feanor arched and came. It was an amazing sight, seeing him come apart like that. He crossed the room as Feanor recovered. Kneeling he kissed his half-brother lightly. “So how would you like me to have you?”

Feanor grinned and pulled him closer to murmur in his ear. “I have some thoughts on that. I would like to get your opinion first though~”

“All right, I’m listening.” He grinned knowing it would be worth it. With Feanor it always was.


	7. Aragorn/Faramir/Arwen One Night Stand

It was the last night Faramir could do this. He crept down the hall to the royal bedroom thinking back to the offer Elessar… no Aragorn had given him. Both the Ki- Aragorn and th- Arwen had given him the invitation to join them for one night before he married Lady Eowyn. It had taken him days to work up the nerve to do so, but with the wedding in a couple of days Faramir knew he was running out of time. He lightly knocked on the door wondering if the invitation was still open, and he was just about to walk back down the hall when the door opened to reveal a slightly ruffled Aragorn. Aragorn smiled broadly upon seeing Faramir, and gently pulled him into the room.

“We were starting to wonder if you were going to take us up on our offer.”

“You were?” Faramir asked startled.

Aragorn nodded and Faramir felt his cheeks heating as he realized that both Aragorn and Arwen had talked that much about him. He ducked his head, and was about to stammer out an apology when Arwen’s dainty hand touched his cheek. She tilted his head back up so she could look into his eyes. Whatever she read there she must have liked because she smiled warmly at him.

“Do not worry Faramir. We made the offer because we wanted to. You were able to accept or refuse at any time. Now that you are here would you like to join us?”

Wordlessly and half afraid he was dreaming Faramir nodded. Aragorn laughed happily and started untying the laces holding Faramir’s shirt closed. Arwen pulled him into a soft kiss and guided his hands to the lacings of her dress. Faramir fumbled a little as he untied them but he was soon helping her slide it off her shoulders. As she stepped back to pull her shift off Aragorn pulled both of their shirts off and then pulled Faramir into a kiss. Arwen laughed softly as she settled on the bed, drawing their attention.

Aragorn grinned at Faramir and grabbed his hand leading him to join her on the bed. “Well it seems my Lady is impatient for us to join her.”

“It does indeed.” Faramir replied softly. He kissed her cheek lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled and helped Aragorn finish undressing Faramir. Once he was undressed she straddled his lap and gave him a heated kiss.

“Meleth if you don’t hurry I might not share him with you.” Arwen teased Aragorn.

He laughed and joined the two of them on the bed. “I am not worried. We do have all night after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth is love (as in lover)


	8. Feanor/Fingolfin Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't already know Fëanáro is Fëanor and Ñolofinwë is Fingolfin. I just wanted to use their quenya names.

Fëanor chuckled walking slowly around his half-brother. Ñolofinwë looked absolutely lovely sitting in a chair with a blindfold as the only piece of clothing he was wearing aside from the golden bands of jewelry that Fëanáro had made for him. As he shifted the light from the lanterns around the room caused the gold to create beautiful patterns across his skin.  
“I almost wish you could see yourself right now.” Fëanáro murmured leaning over him. Ñolofinwë gasped as Fëanáro playfully nibbled at the tip of his ear. “Of course that would be ruining my fun.”

Ñolofinwë shuddered as Fëanáro licked down his neck and stomach. As his hair trailed over his half-brother’s cock Ñolofinwë moaned and rocked his hips up. Fëanáro chuckled lowly and teasingly licked the tip, but moved away before Ñolofinwë could get more than that.

Ñolofinwë groaned in frustration causing Fëanáro to chuckle again. He could see Ñolofinwë trying to keep from simply removing the blindfold and having his way with him. “No half-brother, you agreed remember~”

With a groan Ñolofinwë settled and relaxed into the chair again. Fëanáro rewarded him with a soft kiss and nuzzled his neck. His fingers gently toyed with his half-brother’s nipples and then gently scratched down his chest to his hips carefully avoiding his cock. Ñolofinwë panted softly and licked his lips.

“Fëanáro please…”

“Please what~”

“Anything… just please do something.”

That was what he had been waiting for. He wanted Ñolofinwë to ask for him to do something. Pleased Fëanáro licked a line up the underside of his half-brother’s cock.

“Ah!” Ñolofinwë cried as he threw his head back.

Fëanáro kept his eyes trained on Ñolofinwë admiring the way his muscles flexed as he kept from just tangling his hands in his hair and fucking his mouth. As the shock of the touch wore off a little he could see that his half-brother wanted more, and licked the tip again drawing a moan from his lips.

“Náro- please… please don’t stop.”

Ñolofinwë begged so prettily he thought as he smiled softly and took his half-brother’s cock into his mouth. His action was rewarded with a soft groan and an aborted thrust. While Ñolofinwë was focused only on the sensation of his mouth on his cock Fëanáro used a small vial of oil and prepared himself. After he was sure he wouldn’t have trouble taking him in Fëanáro pulled away from Ñolofinwë. Ñolofinwë whined and his hands dug into the wood of the chair arms.

“Easy Ñolo. I am still here.” Fëanáro murmured and leaned over him. He braced his hands on the back of the chair and knelt astride Ñolofinwë’s lap. It was easy to tell when his half-brother realized what exactly Fëanáro was going to do because his breath hitched and then he released it all as though he had been punched in the gut. Smirking Fëanáro slowly lowered himself groaning as his brother’s cock breached him. Ñolofinwë half thrust up into him and sighed as he was fully sheathed in him.

It took a moment for Fëanáro to adjust, it had been a while since he last let anyone take him, but once he had adjusted he started rocking his hips and bouncing up and down of his half-brother’s shaft. It took a few tries for him to find the right angle for Ñolofinwë’s cock to hit his sweet spot. It didn’t take long for either of them to cum after that.

Once he caught his breath Fëanáro removed the blindfold and kissed Ñolofinwë. “Was that as bad as you thought it was going to be?”

“No… I might be willing to do it again at some point.”


	9. Celegorm/Maglor Rough Sex

“I’m getting tired of you teasing me Kano.” Celegorm growled lowly in his brother’s ear. The tone of voice combined with the way his nails were raking down his sides drew a quiet moan from Maglor.

“What do you mean ‘teasing’ you?” Maglor asked coyly giving his younger brother a heated look through his lashes.

Celegorm snarled softly and bit Maglor’s neck making him shudder and press back against him. “You know exactly what I’m talking about Macalaurë.”

Soft chiming laughter filled the air briefly. “Yes I know. The question is what are you going to do about it~”

“Oh, I’m sure I can come up with something appropriate.” Celegorm replied biting the spot again and sucking at it. He pulled Maglor closer and ground his hips against him. Maglor gasped and arched back against him. Celegorm released the abused skin and tilted Maglor’s head back to rest on his shoulder before whispering in his ear. “What do you think dear brother?”  
“Wha- ah!” Maglor cried rocking his hips into the hand Celegorm slipped under his trousers. Chuckling lowly Celegorm lightly ran his hand over Maglor’s cock.

“Hmm? Surely you have some idea. Perhaps I’ll lay you on the floor and leave you incoherent.” He waited patiently as the idea sunk into Maglor’s mind. His patience was rewarded when Maglor gave a lustful groan. Smiling coolly Celegorm shoved him against a wall and started tearing his clothes off. Maglor struggled against him for a moment, but started helping. “That’s it.”

Once he was naked Celegorm pulled Maglor against him; Maglor’s back to his chest. Maglor squirmed a little but yelped as Celegorm ran his nails down his sides again. Then he roughly groped him carefully keeping Maglor unaware of being led backwards to the table in the center of the room. Once he was in range he shoved Maglor to it, his brother ended up sprawled across it his ass in the air. Celegorm chuckled and removed his boots and most of his clothes leaving himself in just his leggings.

He swatted Maglor’s rear when Maglor started moving to get up. “No stay exactly how you are.”

Maglor blushed and nodded. Celegorm retrieved a jar of oil that he and Curufin used when the younger was not busy. Upon returning to Maglor he smiled faintly at the faint tinge of red coloring his cheeks and ears. He set the jar down next to Maglor’s head and dipped his fingers in it. He spread the oil over his cock then dipped two fingers back into the jar. This time he swiftly worked them inside Maglor, once he was sure that he wouldn’t seriously hurt his brother he pulled his fingers out and thrust in.

Maglor gave a high keening sound and rocked his hips back. Celegorm quickly caught him and held him still. “No Kano. We are doing this my way or not at all.”

Maglor groaned in frustration but nodded his acceptance. Smirking Celegorm pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. Maglor moaned and his hands clawed at the table. Chuckling Celegorm continued the next several thrusts the same way then he tightened his hands on his brother and started thrusting faster and harder. As he felt he was getting close Celegorm started stroking Maglor’s cock. “You can cum now Kano.”

With a wail Maglor did so. Feeling his older brother shuddering in the aftermath of his climax Celegorm spent himself inside him. Maglor waited long enough for him to be coherent again before asking. “So what exactly did I do?”

“I can’t remember right now. Why?”

“Because whatever it was I’d like to do it again.”


	10. Maglor/Maedhros/Fingon Multipule Orgasms/Overstimulation

Maedhros gasped arching against the fingers pressing inside him. His lovers chuckled one pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of his cock, and the other gently running his hands down his sides soothingly.

“Easy love; we have you.” A lyrical voice whispered against his cheek. He relaxed on the bed with a tired moan. His body though was still humming, and demanding that they fill him properly.

“Please, Kana I can’t take much more…” Maedhros breathed.

“Finno, that’s enough of that I think. We have been teasing him for a couple of hours now.”

“Mm, true we have; very well.” The fingers that had been buried inside of him slowly and carefully pulled out.

Maedhros keened as they teased his entrance for a couple of seconds. Oh Eru that felt amazing, but he wanted more.

“Well brother mine, you have a choice to make. Do you want one or the other?”

“Or both of us in you?”

Maedhros heard the hunger in both of their voices, and shuddered. Briefly he imagined how he must look right then all stretched out and wanting. His cum painting lines across his chest, and his hole clenching and loosening wanting something there. As much as he wanted both of them at once he wanted it to last more. “Finno first?”

A soft kiss was pressed to his mouth, and a hand touched his. It was clearly meant to help him stay grounded so he leaned his head back against his brother’s shoulder clinging to the hand. Fingon chuckled lowly and easily slipped into him. He moaned and thrashed a little against his brother as the sensation overwhelmed him a little, but the hand he was clinging to tightened a little enough to help him keep from being too overwhelmed.

“Is he all right?”

“Yes, just wait a moment.”

“Okay.”

The simple exchange astonished him. His lovers had done this before, but each time the care that they showed amazed him. There had once been a time that they would fight over him and now they worked together to keep him safe and happy. Just thinking about it warmed him. Finally he sighed softly and nodded.

“All right, it looks like he’s ready.”

Fingon thrust slowly at first and slowly built speed. As his cousin thoroughly fucked him he could hear his brother softly murmuring reassurances and words of love. Just knowing that the two of them cared so much about him had him cumming halfway through. Fingon stopped and fought to keep from continuing until Maglor said something and nodded. Then Maedhros could hardly breathe as Fingon slowly fucked him, each time he would pause as he was pulling out to make sure that he was not hurting Maedhros. After what seemed like an eternity to Maedhros, Fingon spent himself inside of him.

“Nelyo?” Maglor murmured nuzzling his neck lightly.

“Hmm?” He answered dazedly. Fingon chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Would you like me to wait for a little while? That way you are not so sensitive?”

“No. Please no. I want you.”

“Shh. It’s all right dearest one. I wasn’t going to go anywhere,” Maglor squeezed his hand lightly.

“Please ‘Laurë? Take me now?”

“I will.” Maglor replied to his pleading solemnly. Gently the two of them shifted him onto his side. Once he was comfortably settled Maglor thrust in. Maedhros gasped and rocked his hips as best as he could. “No, Nelyo. Let me do the work this time.”

Maedhros whined, but Maglor held him still until he nodded. Maglor pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and set a slow pace from the start varying his speed a little, but being careful to keep Maedhros from cumming yet. Once Maglor was finally nearing his climax his pace picked up and he had Maedhros writhing and trying to rock back into him.

“You have no idea how wonton you look right now. The two of you have ruined me for anyone else. Just this all long limbs and your quiet moans and gasps as he fucks you harder just thinking about this is enough to get me hard whenever I am away. Then I picture you with him all spread out below you begging for you to take him hard, but too prideful to actually ask.” Fingon spoke lowly licking his ear. The images that were conjured were the final push that made him cum again. His wail and the way he was shuddering against his brother had him spilling himself inside him not long after.

Maglor slowly pulled out and ran his hand down his side in a way that had Maedhros drifting off to sleep.


	11. Finwe/Feanor/Fingolfin/Finarfin Stripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the Quenya names for this one. If you don't already know Fëanáro is Feanor, Nolofinwë is Fingolfin, and Arafinwë is Finarfin.

While Finwë would be the first to admit that he wished for his sons to get along he would also have to admit that this wasn’t quite what he had in mind. For the first time all three of his sons were settled around him. The eldest two were working on removing his clothes; Fëanáro was pressed up behind him removing the jewelry that he was wearing while Nolofinwë was patiently working on removing his boots, and Arafinwë however was kissing him. If he had his way he would be tangling his hands in his youngest son’s hair so he could pull him closer deepening the kiss. Instead his hands were the focus of Fëanáro’s attention for as long as it took for him to slip the last of the rings decorating them off.

Once his hands were freed he tried to bat away Arafinwë’s hands as the blonde started undoing the clasps holding his official robes closed, but Fëanaro caught his hands again drawing them away from Arafinwë. Once Fëanáro was sure that Finwë wouldn’t try stopping Ara again he guided his hands to rest lightly on the bed and licked up the edge of his ear drawing a low moan from him. Nolofinwë chuckled and finished pulling off Finwë’s boots before leaning over him and giving him a firey kiss. While he was distracted by Nolofinwë’s kiss Arafinwë managed to unclasp his robes and push them off his shoulders. The heavy velveteen fabric pooled on the bed for a moment before it was swept off, and dropped on the floor. Fëanaro nibbled gently at the tip of one ear and slipped his hands down to work at the lacings of Finwë’s leggings, every so often his fingers would brush against the bulge starting to press against the soft leather of them. Once the ties were loosened enough for him to Nolofinwë slipped one hand in and ran his fingers down the length of Finwë’s cock causing him to buck up into the touch.

“It looks like Atar is enjoying this more than he wants to admit.”

“It does. What do you think Nolo, should we continue?”

“We should, but I do believe that we are wearing too much. Would you keep Atar company while I help Ara with his clothes?”

Finwë opened his mouth to protest, but before he could Fëanáro’s mouth covered his. Fëanáro’s tongue traced teasingly at the seam of his lips before plunging into his mouth. Finwë gasped and arched against Fëanáro as his hot tongue plundered his mouth. Their tongues disengaged, and Fëanáro pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Before he could do more than that Finwë tangled his hands in Fëanáro’s hair and pulled him into another kiss, just as heated as the first one. Fëanáro chuckled as he pulled back from Finwë’s lips because he whined and tried to get another kiss.

“Atya, I’m not the only one wanting your attention you know.”

Finwë untwined his fingers from Fëanáro’s hair and looked at his other two sons. Arafinwë was naked, standing near his knees, and shifting awkwardly unsure about Finwë’s response this. Nolofinwë had his tunic and shirt off and was working on taking his boots off, it looked like he had been watching Fëanáro and him kiss, lust darkening his eyes as he looked over the three of them. Seeing how awkward Ara felt Finwë beckoned him closer. Fëanáro slipped out from behind him to join Nolo in undressing. Finwë pulled Ara into a light kiss more teasing than anything substantial. Arafinwë tried to deepen the kiss instead of allowing him to Finwë laid back in the space Fëanáro cleared when he moved. Taking advantage of this Ara settled over him, his knees pressing lightly against Finwë’s hips, and his hands on either side of his head.

“Atar I would like a proper kiss now if you don’t mind.” Ara murmured lowly licking Finwë’s cheek. Finwë chuckled, and cupped Ara’s cheek pressing his lips lightly to Arafinwë’s lips. Ara sighed when his attempt to deepen the kiss was allowed this time, and lazily explored Finwë’s mouth. Finwë shifted his hand back into Arafinwë’s hair, running through the soft golden strands purring softly. The sensation of fingernails teasingly running down the outside of his thigh that drew him out of the soft contented haze and rekindled the fire that had been muted while his youngest son kissed him. Finwë groaned and spread his legs quietly asking for more. Arafinwë seemed to sense that his attention was not on the kiss anymore and gave his brothers an annoyed look over his shoulder.

“Ara move. Atya still has some clothes on, and the fun can only begin once we all are naked.”

Ara reluctantly moved, and was pulled into a kiss by Nolo while Fëanáro slowly slipped Finwë’s tunic and shirt up. As Fëanáro did so he pressed soft butterfly kisses to Finwë’s stomach. Finwë gasped and whined as Fëanáro dragged his nails down the outside of his thighs leaving white lines that quickly reddened. Nolofinwë pulled his shirt and tunic over his head, leaving his arms trapped in it then shifted Finwë so that he was reclined against him, and better able to see what Fëanáro was doing.

Finwë felt his cock twitch when he saw Fëanáro lick his lips looking at the outline of his cock through his underwear. Suddenly he realized that Ara wasn’t with them and looked for him. It wasn’t hard to find him… he was standing behind Fëanáro holding a container of oil. Fëanáro moved to drag his underwear down, but was stopped by Nolofinwë.

“No Naro. It is Ara’s turn. You agreed remember?”

Fëanáro sighed and moved out of the way for Arafinwë to settle where he had been. Ara smiled sweetly at his eldest brother and gave him a soft kiss.

“Thank you Naro.”

“Just… just get on with it.” Fëanáro muttered cheeks turning red. Nolofinwë stifled a giggle against Finwë’s neck, and twined the fingers of one hand with his. Ara chuckled as he stroked Finwë’s cock through the fabric causing him to buck into his touch giving a low groan. He spent several minutes teasing him like that before Ara drew the last piece of clothing down Finwë’s legs. Now free his cock sprang up and splattered droplets of precum on his stomach. Fëanáro leaned over him and licked the droplets up then he kissed Nolo sharing the flavor with him. Ara didn’t allow him to be too distracted by what the two of them were doing and started licking up the underside of his cock. Every time his tongue reached the tip he teased the slit before starting from the bottom again.

Finwë tangled his free hand in Ara’s hair and pulled him up into a kiss. At first he allowed Ara to tease him, but quickly he thrust his tongue into his son’s mouth and plundered it. He sought out every trace of his essence that was in his son’s mouth before he released him again. With a soft pop Finwë heard Fëanáro open the container of oil and he felt Nolo teasing his entrance with slick fingers shortly after that. Unconsciously Finwë spread his legs a little wider allowing Nolofinwë better access to his hole, and was rewarded with one finger slipping in. Ara took his cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head in the same rhythm that Nolo was using to loosen Finwë’s entrance. Fëanáro pressed light kisses to his lips, and licked and sucked at his ears.

“Wha-at order ar-re you going to… to take me in?” Finwë asked half incoherent from pleasure.

Nolo added another finger and started scissoring them before he replied. “That is simple Atar. Naro is going to fuck your ass, Ara is going to ride your cock and I am going to fuck your mouth.”

The images that conjured left his mouth dry and he couldn’t keep the soft needy whimper from escaping his throat. It was only then that he realized that he hadn’t felt or seen Fëanáro’s hands since he had opened the oil container. His eyes focused and he saw Fëanáro’s fingers buried inside of Arafinwë.

As Nolofinwë’s fingers slipped out of him he saw that Fëanáro’s fingers slipped out of Ara, and Nolo pulled Arafinwë up to lie next to him. Understanding his sons intentions Finwë rolled on top of Ara and settled between his legs. Fëanáro guided his cock to Ara’s entrance and Arafinwë pushed up allowing the tip to slide inside him easily.

Once he was sheathed inside of Arafinwë a hand gently ran through his hair. He looked up to see Nolofinwë’s cock, and his mouth watered as he looked at it. After adjusting his balance so he wouldn’t fall on Ara he pulled Nolofinwë closer then licked the tip teasingly. Nolofinwë tangled his fingers in Finwë’s hair and shuffled a little closer. Once his son felt he was close enough Finwë felt the hands in his hair yank him closer and Nolofinwë’s cock slipped inside his mouth easily. At the same time as Nolo thrust into his mouth Fëanáro slowly slid inside his hole.

Finwë’s senses were fixated on his sons; the warmth of Ara around his cock, the hot weight of Nolo in his mouth, and the burning heat of Fëanáro’s cock inside of him. Almost at the same time Fëanáro and Nolofinwë started thrusting, Fëanáro’s thrusts driving him into Arafinwë. With the pace the two set it didn’t take long for Finwë to feel his climax building, and he moved his hand to stroke Ara’s cock.

It was Arafinwë climaxing that drew him over the edge. He came hard, his throat contracting around Nolofinwë. Just as he was coming down from his high Nolo started cumming. Nolo pulled his cock out of his mouth and stroked it causing stream after stream of semen to streak across both Finwë’s face and Ara’s face. Fëanáro pulls out of him and gently helps him slip out of Ara.

Then Finwë is rolled onto his back again and Fëanáro thrusts in again setting a punishing pace drawing moans and whimpers from him. He feels the heat building again and cums again just as Fëanáro fills him with his cum. Fëanáro manages to pull out then collapses on top of him. After that Finwë feels content to drift and allows Arafinwë and Nolofinwë to take care of them. Once the two of them are done wiping them down they settle against them and Finwë smiles contently before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Finwe/Feanor First Time

Feanor loved watching his father. Any chance he got he would walk behind him and admire everything about him, the way he moved, the way the light made his hair shine with a thousand different colors, just everything about his father. Because of how much he watched him Feanor noticed when Finwë started acting strangely towards him. It took him a week to corner Finwë, but he finally managed to do so in one of the private gardens. He stood blocking the door for a moment observing his father for a few minutes before Finwë noticed him.

“Was there something you needed Fëanáro?”

“I would like to know why you have been avoiding me.”

“It isn’t anything for you to worry about.”

Feanor shook his head walking to his father. Finwë gave him a startled look when he tugged at one of his wrists, but allowed him to do as he wished. He twined their fingers together and sat in Finwë’s lap.

“Please tell me.”

“I have been developing feelings towards you that I shouldn’t.” Finwë murmured softly ashamed. Feanor felt something in his chest loosen at those words and he smiled. Before Finwë could say anything more Feanor pushed him onto his back. He leaned over him catching Finwë’s other wrist when he moved to push him away. After taking a moment to admire how Finwë looked sprawled on his back under him Feanor leaned forward and kissed him.

Finwë’s cheeks reddened a little but he tilted his head slightly to give Feanor a better angle to kiss him. Feanor licked playfully at his lips until Finwë allowed him access. Then he spent several minutes languidly kissing his father savoring his taste and the little sounds he made as Feanor sucked teasingly on his tongue.

At last Feanor pulled back so he could see Finwë. He felt his leggings get tighter as he hardened because Finwë made an enchanting sight lying there; his lips red and wet from the kisses, his cheeks tinged red from mixed passion and embarrassment, and his eyes darkened with lust. Feanor shifted slightly only to feel Finwë’s cock pressing against his ass. Smirking he leaned down to kiss his father again and murmured softly, teasingly against his mouth, “Well atya I think we should move somewhere more comfortable don’t you~”

Finwë laughed delighted that his interest was shared. “Yes, Naro. We probably should. After all I will not let you have your first time out here on the ground.”

Feanor grinned unrepentantly as he got up. Once he was standing he offered Finwë a hand, pulling him to his feet. Then before Finwë could change his mind Feanor lead him to his bedroom where the two of them took a great deal of time exploring each other and sharing their love and lust.


	13. Melkor/Finwe Fully Clothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little liberty with Elves having much better control of their bodies than men.

Finwë grunted as he was shoved against a wall. He tried to free himself from the hand pinning him there, but the other was strong enough that his struggles had no effect. Giving up on freeing himself from being pinned between the wall and Melkor he settled for glaring at the Vala.

“What are you doing Melkor?”

“I am going to shut you up. I have had enough of your sass, but unfortunately I cannot kill you.”

“Worried about your reputation? I almost didn’t expect that from you.”

Melkor growled kissing him sharply, thrusting his tongue into Finwë’s mouth. Finwë bit the invading tongue not at all pleased to be pinned then kissed like this. In retaliation Melkor tugged at his hair making him gasp and tilt his head back. Taking advantage of his reaction Melkor licked one of his ears. Finwë whimpered almost inaudibly arching against Melkor.

Apparently sure that Finwë was going to allow this to happen Melkor tugged at Finwë’s clothes. Finwë caught Melkor’s wrist stopping him. 

“I am not going to let you strip me here.”

“Who said anything about stripping you?” Melkor purred as his hand finally found a way under the robes Finwë was wearing. 

Finwë gave him a blank look, but didn’t try to stop him. Melkor grinned claiming Finwë’s mouth and kneaded Finwë’s half-hard cock through his trousers. Finwë’s eyes widened and he moaned loudly at the unexpected action. His hips thrust forwards pushing his cock into the Vala’s hand. Melkor stopped his hand drawing a disappointed whine from Finwë.

“Ask me for it.”

“Ask you to what? Do what you’ve been planning for probably a month.” In retaliation for sassing him Melkor gave a squeeze to his cock, causing Finwë to give a soft pained gasp. “Please…”  
“Please what Finwë?” Melkor purred softly loosening his hand.

With an aggravated groan Finwë continued his request. “Please don’t stop. I-“

“You… what?” Melkor asked curiously, clearly not actually expecting him to ask for anything else. The realization caused the blush staining his cheeks to darken, and he looked away. Melkor used the hand still threaded through his hair to force him to look at him.

“I want more.” Finwë whispered; then so that Melkor wouldn’t be able to tease him about it he repeated the phrase louder and more firmly. Melkor grinned and quickly loosened the laces of Finwë’s trousers just enough for him to slip his hand inside the offending garment. Finwë’s head fell back as Melkor’s hand curled around his cock properly. It felt even better than he imagined, and he wondered why he never pushed the Vala to this point before. Melkor stoked him teasingly, almost challenging him to do the majority of the work. He met Melkor’s eyes and using the same speed he rocked his hips in a counter rhythm, back as Melkor was stoking to the tip and forward when he was stroking towards the base. It was a challenge to keep the speed the same when he was feeling enough pleasure that he wanted to thrust as quickly and hard as he could.

Approvingly Melkor increased his speed a little and tightened his hand a touch, Finwë kept matching his speed. Then just as Finwë was about to cum Melkor stopped and turned him to face the wall. His robes were bunched up under his armpits to cushion his shoulders, and his trousers were lowered just enough that his ass was exposed. Melkor teased his entrance for a few seconds keeping him on the edge before slowly working his finger inside the tight passage. Finwë yelped and squirmed trying to get away from the intruding finger.

“Stop it. I am not going to let you get away.” Melkor growled in Finwë’s ear. Finwë stilled and whined as Melkor finished working the finger inside of him. “You know I heard from Oromë that elves can adjust their bodies around intrusions even though they enjoy being prepared with some sort of lubricant more. Is he wrong?”

Finwë froze as he realized just what Melkor was talking about. Mentally he groaned, of course the Valar gossiped about things like that, and he would be having some words with Tyelkormo about that later. For now he focused on making his body relax around the finger buried inside of it. Once he was relaxed around it Melkor added another finger and another as soon as he could accept the second one. It didn’t take long of this for Finwë to be leaning against the wall shaking from the effort of making his body relax like he had been, because he was unused to having to do so. The last time he’d had to had been back before the trip under the stars to come to Valinor. Melkor laughed darkly and pulled his fingers out.

“You look tired… and just think we haven’t even gotten to the main event yet.”

Finwë opened his mouth to retort only for Melkor to slip his fingers between his lips. He moaned softly as Melkor licked up the edge of his ear and nibbled at the tip lightly while moving his fingers in and out of his mouth miming fucking him. It was the tip of Melkor’s cock pressing against his entrance that had him tensing again. Melkor slapped the side of his ass and pressed just the tip in.

“If you don’t relax it will hurt more.” Melkor muttered hotly against his cheek.

Finwë tried to fight his body’s rebelling against being taken like this slowly he won the fight against himself. Surprisingly Melkor waited for a moment to allow him to relax, but as soon as Finwë relaxed around the tip enough for him to he was slowly pushing in again and this time he didn’t stop until he was pressed inside of him to the hilt. Finwë keened arching against him, his fingers clawing at the wall trying to find something to hold onto as the cock forced his body open. Once Melkor was sheathed inside of him Finwë’s hips started making small movements as he tried to accommodate the size of the cock buried inside of him. Melkor pressed his hand against Finwë’s stomach holding him in place against him.

After a long moment of Melkor keeping him still and him making soft whines trying to move Finwë felt Melkor slowly pull out. Just before Melkor’s cock left his body the Vala snapped his hips forward resheathing himself in Finwë. For several minutes Melkor kept up that pace slowly methodically driving Finwë crazy.

“Please… please… faster!” Finwë begged. Melkor laughed tugging his head back to claim his mouth, causing his body to arch almost uncomfortably though that added to the pleasure he felt. The new position made it where Melkor was pounding against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through him. At last Melkor seemed to take some pity for him as he moved his hand from Finwë’s hair to grab his hips with both hands then he increased his pace. With the increased pace it didn’t take much longer for Finwë to cum, streaking the wall with his semen. Melkor managed a few more thrusts before he came, and leaned his weight against Finwë pinning the elf to the wall.

As Melkor recovered he dragged his fingers through Finwë’s cum on the wall. Finwë squirmed a little uncomfortable with the Vala pressing him against the wall. Melkor’s softened cock was still inside of him keeping his cum from running down his legs. Melkor cupped his jaw and coaxed his mouth open again, then he smeared the cum covering his fingers on Finwë’s tongue.

“If you sass me like that again I will do worse to you than I did this time.” Melkor murmured warningly. Finwë nodded his acceptance, grateful he just came so the Vala couldn’t tell how much those words aroused him. Oh he would make sure there was a next time especially if this was what he had to look forward to.


	14. Celegorm/Curufin Outdoor sex

Muffled cursing followed them as Celegorm dragged his brother out away to a secluded pond. The silvery haired Feanorian grinned pressing hot open mouthed kisses to his brother’s throat. With Curufin thus distracted Celegorm worked his hands under the younger ellon’s clothing. One hand snaked up lightly trailing his nails against the taut skin of Curufin’s stomach. Curufin groaned lowly leaning his head back against the trunk of a tree.

Celegorm grinned wider then bit down lightly at the juncture of Curufin’s neck and shoulders. Curufin’s hands immediately came up and tangled in Celegorm’s hair. Celegorm paused, his other hand just under the waistband of Curufin’s breeches, drawing an impatient whine from Curufin. Chuckling lowly he sucked gently at the place he bit, sliding his hand around to rest against Curufin’s ass. Growling Curufin tugged at Celegorm’s hair.

“Either get on with it or release me so I may return to m-”

Celegorm took the chance to cover Curufin’s mouth with his own, taking advantage of his brother’s mouth being open he deepened the kiss. As he did so Celegorm moved his other hand down and started kneading Curufin’s ass gently grinding against him as well. Curufin pulled away from Celegorm’s mouth and nipped at one of his ears. Celegorm sighed and nuzzled Curufin’s throat nipping gently at it before soothing the bites with a swipe of his tongue.

Curufin released a hand from Celegorm’s hair and used it to pull him even closer, so that they were pressed together chest to chest. Celegorm smirked playfully and slipped one hand down to tease Curufin’s entrance. Curufin shuddered, and when Celegorm gave him an inquisitive look he gave him the small vial of oil he carried everywhere. Celegorm took it and drizzled a small amount on his fingers, enough to slick Curufin for him. Then he wrapped an arm around his brother and lowered him to the ground, Curufin’s breeches slipping down his legs a little as Celegorm did so.

Celegorm buried his fingers inside Curufin slicking him and teasingly avoiding the little nub that would make Curufin see stars. Curufin writhed the soft grunts and groans growing impatient as Celegorm teased him. At last Celegorm pressed against the nub drawing a startled moan from Curufin, who shuddered his hips rocking a little trying to get more of that sensation. Celegorm grinned and bit at Curufin’s neck again then sucking gently to soothe the sting of his bites. Curufin gasped and involuntarily rocked his hips upwards against Celegorm as the silvery haired ellon leaned over him. Celegorm lowered himself until they were pressed together again, his breath warm against his ear.

“If you aren’t careful someone is going to notice us over here.” The notion of someone seeing them there, Curufin with his breeches lowered so his cock was exposed and Celegorm with his fingers pressed deep inside of Curufin, made Curufin freeze. Celegorm opened his mouth to apologize for killing the mood when he noticed that Curufin’s eyes had gotten darker, and his pupils had gotten larger. Celegorm’s eyes revealed his amusement that Curufin was interested in being seen in such a vulnerable state, though Curufin if he had dared to speak would have argued that it was only certain people that came to mind. Even so when Celegorm started moving his fingers Curufin arched his back a choked groan was torn from his throat as the fingers brushed against the nub again.

Celegorm carefully maintained his pace enjoying the opportunity to drive his brother mad with pleasure. Finally Curufin dug his fingers into Celegorm's shoulder and hissed in his ear, “If you don’t get on with it I will flip us over and you can bottom for me this time.”

Celegorm nuzzled Curufin’s neck slipping his fingers free. Curufin fought back a whine in reply to the action, his entrance clenching and loosening around nothing as it craved to have something pressed there again. Celegorm lowered his own breeches and slicked up his cock with a little more of the oil from the vial before carefully setting it aside. Curufin looked at him hungrily, his hand that was still in Celegorm’s hair pulled the elder ellon down into a kiss as Celegorm pressed in. A low drawn out moan was Celegorm’s reward for finally pressing inside of Curufin. Then as though all restraint was gone he pulled out partly before thrusting back in. Curufin yelped softly then groaned, his arm lowering to wrap around Celegorm’s neck. Celegorm grinned wolfishly and repeated the action faster and faster, knowing that Curufin was lost far enough in his own pleasure that Celegorm could chase his own. Curufin didn’t last long, thanks to Celegorm’s teasing, and was shooting his load out and painting both his own and Celegorm’s stomach with white lines. Celegorm continued thrusting into Curufin’s willing body while Curufin was cumming. Then he pulled out and stroked his cock until he reached his own climax, his own cum landing on Curufin painting lines across his groin.

Curufin lay there relaxed and fully ready to drift off to sleep when Celegorm recovered from his climax. Slipping down Celegorm licked up the mixture of his own and Curufin’s cum from Curufin’s skin drawing soft whines and mewls from the younger ellon. Smiling he moved back up and kissed Curufin, sharing the taste of them both with him. Curufin purred and pulled Celegorm down against him entirely unwilling to move, despite Celegorm’s hands incessantly tugging his clothes back into place.


	15. Maglor/Maedhros Genderbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two characters genderbent, and femslash as a result of that if that offends/squicks/upsets anyone then please just skip it.

Laure leaned over her sister, kissing her gently. Maedhris cried silently mourning what they would be doing to the twins they had cared for come morning. Neither of the sisters felt comfortable just leaving them but what choice did they have. Laure knew where her thoughts were starting to drift though and nipped lightly at Maedhris’ throat.

She shuddered, her hand tangling in Laure’s hair giving it a sharp tug. Laure tilted her head back running her hand down Maedhris’s side, lightly scraping her nails against her sister’s skin as she pressed their lips together in a devouring kiss.

Maedhris sighed wrapping her legs tightly around her sister’s waist rubbing to get a little friction sending sparks of pleasure up her spine as her sister did the most amazing things with her fingers- when had she moved her hand down there?- driving all thought of what was coming tomorrow from her head.

A high keening wail rose from her throat only to be captured by the soft kiss bruised lips of her sister. She moved her hand down to rest lightly against Laure’s shoulder blade and whined as the fingers moved away.

 Seeing the wicked light in her sister’s eyes Maedhris eyed her wearily but moaned when the talented tongue pressed lazily in her. The long languid licks and hot breath sent her even higher especially when coupled with the way Laure’s tricky hands were teasing her nipples.

Maedhris had the presence of mind to bring her right arm to her mouth to try stifling her cries and moans of pleasure. cries and moans that were getting louder the closer she got. Her hand again threaded into Laure’s hair and her sister increased her efforts to bring her to completion. Finally she reached the high finding her completion.

 As she came back to her senses she realized she was still holding Laure to her and her sister apparently didn’t mind if the careful and soft licks she was still receiving was any indication. Smirking a bit Maedhris pulled her up for another kiss and then twisted so her sister was firmly pinned to the bed. Appreciating the startled look for a moment Maedhris pinned both of her sister’s hands over her head and licked up to the point of one of her ears.

“Your turn my dear~”


	16. Finarfin/Feanor/Fingolfin In Front of a Fire

“Every time I push- ah!” Feanaro arched against his half-brother. Nolofinwe smirked faintly sucking another bruise into the skin at Feanaro’s throat. “Why? Why stay?”

Nolofinwe breathed out sharply through his nose but continued sucking marks into his brother’s skin. He loved seeing the dark bruises on his brother’s golden skin and delighted in being the one to put them there. Feanaro groaned his hand coming up to press against the back of Nolofinwe’s head trying to keep him there sucking marks into the skin of his neck.

From behind them a laugh came and another hand one even darker in color and a little rougher than Feanaro’s own came and curled in Feanaro’s silky black hair tugging his had back further. The third captured Feanaro’s mouth in a heated kiss that left the smith a little breathless.

“Truly this confuses you Naro?”

Nolofinwe nearly laughed yet weighed against his half-brother’s displeasure right at the moment was not worth agreeing with the sentiment that was conveyed. Feanaro glared as well as he could while his eyes kept trying to slip shut to enjoy the feeling of Nolofinwe’s mouth on his throat. After taking a long moment, making Nolofinwe wonder if he had forgotten the question that he’d been asked, Feanaro turned his head a little to face their third.

“Yes, Arafinwe I am confused by this.” 

Nolofinwe spared a moment to be impressed that Feanaro managed to get the words out as a full sentence considering how aroused and half mad with pleasure his half-brother was. Pulling away from his, very enjoyable, activity he saw that Arafinwe was just as impressed by Feanaro’s ability as he was. Seeing that Feanaro was about to say something else, possibly a scathing remark about how he had not permitted Nolofinwe to stop yet, Nolofinwe kissed him lightly and  looked him in the eyes.

“It is as complicated as you inviting either or both of us to your rooms whenever we are here. It’s not lust, it’s love and maybe a little bit of possessiveness.”

Arafinwe nodded slipping over to press up against Feanaro’s back nuzzling his neck on the opposite side from where Nolofinwe had been working. Feanaro huffed softly but nodded his acceptance of the words, and observation of something he would probably never willingly admit to. Smiling at his brother Nolofinwe lowered his head to rest lightly on his half-brother’s shoulder before biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder knowing that Arafinwe did the same on the other side of Feanaro’s neck. The action caused him to give a shudder and to let his head fall forwards to rest on Nolofinwe’s shoulder.

“You both are horrible teases.”

Arafinwe laughs kissing Feanaro’s cheek before licking up to the tip of his ear. Nolofinwe watched as he gently bit it before he tugged lightly drawing another moan from his half-brother. Chuckling softly Nolofinwe moved and slowly maneuvered his two brothers to his lap, Feanaro with his knees on either side of Nolofinwe’s hips and Arafinwe pressing up against their half-brother’s back. Smiling appreciatively Nolofinwe ducked his head to leave bites and other marks marring Feanaro’s collarbone while Arafinwe moved away briefly to retreive the vial of oil they’d prepared for their fun.

Feanaro growled in warning and shoved at Nolofinwe’s shoulders. Nolofinwe allowed himself to be pushed onto his back by Feanaro and reached up to pull him down for another heated kiss. Arafinwe returned at some point and carefully nudged Nolofinwe’s legs apart. Nolofinwe looked over Feanaro’s shoulder to see the look on Arafinwe’s face and nodded his acceptance.

Feanaro was about to turn to see what was going on when Nolofinwe pressed his mouth against his skin again and resumed sucking bruises into that golden skin he loved so. Nolofinwe continued to suck at that one spot until Arafinwe’s fingers distracted him enough he had to stop. At last Feanaro turned his head to see what was going on and he watched as Arafinwe’s fingers were pulled out of Nolofinwe’s entrance.

“He is ready for you brother, just as long as you do not mind me returning the favor with you.”

Feanaro seemed to consider the offer and nodded moving to settle between Nolofinwe’s legs moving them to a different position. Nolofinwe tried to relax against the bear fur below him as Feanaro pushed slowly inside of him. It had been months since he had last submitted for anyone much less someone as well endowed as Feanaro so there was a slight tinge of pain mixing with the wash of pleasure he felt.

Once Feanaro was settled fully inside of him Nolofinwe saw Arafinwe move and soon Feanaro was hovering over him on his elbows panting softly giving small thrusts as he tried to get as much of both sensations as he could. Arafinwe gave Feanaro’s ass a firm swat causing him to still though from the slight tremors running through his well muscled form he still so wanted to move. Arafinwe pinned Feanaro between the two of them as he fully sheathed himself inside of him.

It was only once neither Feanaro nor Nolofinwe could stand the stillness and were both writing slightly trying to get some movement, some friction, that Arafinwe at last pulled back drawing Feanaro with him. The slow languid slide was nearly as maddening to the two elder brothers as the stillness before had been. Nolofinwe forced himself to be patient knowing that Arafinwe wished to draw this out and the firelight danced over both Feanaro and Arafinwe sending even more of a need for them both through Nolofinwe.

At last he could stand the slow pace no longer and Nolofinwe rocked his hips upwards to meet Feanaro’s thrust forcing a groan from his throat. Arafinwe rolled his eyes but obligingly increased his pace to the point that Feanaro was only panting unable to catch his breath enough to make any of the exquisite sounds they loved to coax from him, and Nolofinwe himself was left moaning and groaning brokenly. 

Suddenly he felt Arafinwe’s hand wrap around his cock stroking it in time with the thrusts. Nolofinwe was unable to hold back for long after his brother started stroking him and was soon shooting his cum onto Arafinwe’s hand and Feanaro’s stomach. Just as he shot off his load he felt heat rapidly filling him and felt Feanaro’s mouth clamp down on his shoulder to smother his cry of completion.

So as not to over sensitize Feanaro Arafinwe pulled out of him and stroked himself to completion shooting streaks of white over Feanaro’s ass and lower back. Nolofinwe grunted feeling both of his brothers settle, more like collapse really, on top of him and shifted Arafinwe to rest against his side while Feanaro slowly regained his wits and moved to the other side.

“We should get cleaned up.” Nolofinwe commented idly stroking his hand over Arafinwe’s back.

“Later, you can get me a high collar shirt then too.” Feanaro replied pressing his nose against Nolofinwe’s collarbone giving it a sharp nip when Nolofinwe chuckled softly.

“Don’t pretend you did not enjoy it Naro.” Arafinwe teased him tugging gently on a lock of his hair drawing a soft sigh from him.

“Oh, I did. I just do not believe that atar wants to know what exactly we get up to in bed without him.” Feanaro commented sleepily, cuddling just a little closer to Nolofinwe.

“You mean amme would be furious and demand we cease immediately.” Nolofinwe observed starting to gently run his hand over Feanaro’s back too.

“That too. Now quiet both of you, I am taking a nap.” Nolofinwe and Arafinwe shared a look and a smile before settling so that they would not disturb Feanaro as he slept. They would be busy later after all, and he would need his sleep for their plans.


	17. Fingon/Maglor Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spanking.

When Fingon tied his hands behind his back Maglor wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Yet the order to drop to his knees filled him with a strange mixture of lustful longing and almost fearful understanding.  Looking into his cousin’s eyes the musician could see that if he truly wanted to stop and leave he could, that Fingon wouldn’t hold it against him. That angered him so much, to know that Fingon was going to allow him to walk away from this. Maglor looked at his cousin his silver eyes burning and he sank to his knees. After spending days asking Fingon to punish him somehow for letting their one come to so much harm there was nothing that Maglor would walk away from.

Apparently seeing the determination in Maglor’s eyes Fingon nodded and untied the lacings of his breeches. As the material parted Maglor could see Fingon’s flaccid cock. Fingon tangled a hand harshly in Maglor’s hair and pulled him forward towards it. Slowly almost shyly Maglor licked at the tip, this was his first time doing this but he doubted his cousin knew that. Fingon was kind enough to let him get used to the taste and texture of his cock before pressing it against his lips. The musician tried to refuse, but Fingon twisted the handful of hair causing it to pull painfully at his scalp. As he gasped softly from the sudden pain Fingon thrust forwards into his mouth.

“Bite me and I’ll punish you for more than just leaving him there for me to go retrieve.” Fingon warned him loosening his hold.

Maglor found himself trembling yet incredibly aroused. He had never thought about how terrifying his cousin, his brother’s lover could be, and the knowledge that everything that was happening right at that moment was all in the control of that one person was astonishingly undeniably arousing. His legs parted slightly and he whined softly around the cock in his mouth. Fingon looked down at him his blue-grey eyes taking him in. An almost cruel smirk touched Fingon’s lips and he stepped away. Maglor made to follow but was stilled by an icy look.

It didn’t take long for Fingon to find what he was looking for and to return. His hands were cool against Maglor’s flushed skin as he touched his cheek. Then his hands disappeared lower working at the lacings of Maglor’s leggings. Once they were loose enough his cock sprang free and he rocked his hips upwards silently begging for touch. Fingon shook his head and gave his cock a rough squeeze drawing a pained whine from Maglor. “No, cousin I am going to take my pleasure from you. This is meant to be a punishment remember?” In a few swift motions he wrapped a thin strip of leather around Maglor’s cock to keep him from being able to cum.

As Fingon straitened Maglor looked down, his ears quickly turning red under his cousin’s gaze realizing what a picture he made. His hands bound behind his back, his mouth open ready for Fingon to use again, his leggings bunched up around his thighs and his cock standing at attention wrapped with the slim strip of leather. His father would be horrified and humiliated if he ever found out that Maglor was allowing himself to be treated in such a way. As though sensing his thoughts Fingon wrapped some of Maglor’s hair around his hand again and stepped close enough that he wouldn’t make the musician fall before tugging at the hair. Now clearly understanding what was supposed to be happening Maglor closed his eyes and took Fingon’s cock back into his mouth.

Slowly Maglor bobbed his head taking Fingon deeper into his mouth each time. The silence that filled the room was starting to worry him, and he opened his eyes to look up at his cousin. Upon finding Fingon watching him thoughtfully Maglor’s face turned crimson and he closed his eyes so he could focus on his task again. Feeling a little bolder he rubbed the bottom of Fingon’s cock with his tongue hoping to draw some sort of noise from his cousin. He was starting to lose hope of that when Fingon gave a low choked groan. Now that he was starting to believe that he could handle this Maglor relaxed.

Fingon brought his other hand up to brush some of Maglor’s hair back. Then with the same smirk as earlier he thrust deeper into Maglor’s mouth, his cock touching the back of the musician’s throat. His eyes widening Maglor gagged and choked a little, but Fingon didn’t let up. He pressed deeper and deeper until his cock was sliding down Maglor’s throat. It took a little while for Maglor to figure out the trick was breathing as Fingon was pulling out, but once he did he was moaning and whimpering as his cousin used him.

“Look at me Macalaurë.” Fingon tugged a little at his hair, and paused, his cock causing Maglor’s throat to bulge a little. Maglor reluctantly opened his eyes again focusing on him. Fingon smiled pleased that Maglor was listening to him. His expression sobered quickly though. “I can only punish you for any crimes I feel you have committed against me. You know that right?”

Maglor nodded a little, moaning softly as the motion caused Fingon’s cock to move in his throat. Fingon sighed softly, his body losing a little of the tension that had been there. Maglor looked up at Fingon trying to figure out how to tell him that he both understood and appreciated Fingon doing this. Fingon smiled faintly, his fingers lightly brushing Maglor’s cheek. Maglor swallowed around Fingon’s cock causing him to moan and thrust forward again.

Now that they had reached their understanding Fingon fucked Maglor’s mouth and throat with abandon, clearly only focused on his own pleasure. Maglor could tell when his cousin was close to cumming because Fingon was thrusting in faster and lingering for a moment as though he was trying his hardest to draw it out. Finally Fingon moved his hand to the back of Maglor’s head and pressed his cock as far down Maglor’s throat as he could, his body spasmed as he shot jets of cum down Maglor’s throat slowly pulling out and as the tip of his cock was surrounded by Maglor’s lips he spent the last of his cum filling his cousin’s mouth. Fingon panted softly letting go of Maglor, and stepping shakily back to sit on the edge of the bed.

Maglor’s face turned bright red again as he looked at Fingon, his cousin’s cum mixing with the saliva running down from the corner of his mouth. Fingon looked at him his eyes betraying how pleased he was with the picture of wanton debauchery that Maglor presented. “Stay on your knees and come here cousin.” Fingon instructed him. Maglor closed his mouth, and swallowed before ducking his head. Slowly he crept to where Fingon was sitting, his leggings sliding even lower on his legs and his cock waving proudly and throbbing making it difficult to keep his balance. Fingon smiled and coaxed him to lay across his lap his ass up in the air and his cock brushing Fingon’s legs.

Maglor whimpered softly fidgeting a little as his shoulders started complaining about the strain that the position they were in was causing. Yet all thought about how his shoulders hurt vanished the second his cousin’s hand smacked his ass. He gave a soft cry and he squirmed a little feeling confused about why Fingon was doing this now. Fingon pressed a hand against his back, over a scar Maglor had gotten during one of the first battles after they crossed the sea. Maglor stilled just in time for another slap to land he whined softly but managed to stay still for the slaps that followed. When his ass was a nice red color Fingon teased his hole with a finger. Maglor squirmed again trying to get away only to receive another swat for his efforts. He buried his face against the blankets trying not to start crying, but he couldn’t stop the tears that were slowly soaking the soft material.

Fingon gently teased him until Maglor was writhing against him keening softly. Then Fingon dragged Maglor into his lap so Maglor had his back against Fingon’s chest the younger elf reached around his cousin and slowly stroked him. Maglor squirmed from the combined assault of pain and pleasure. His hips jerked up thrusting into Fingon’s hand and then rocked back because the pain was starting to blur with the pleasure.  At last Fingon untied the strip of leather that had been keeping Maglor from cumming. Almost immediately Maglor arched against him with a loud cry, streams of cum shooting from his cock covering his stomach. Fingon kept stroking him through his climax and just held him gently as he trembled, coming back down from the high.

“Please don’t ask more from me. I’m afraid that this is all I can do to you if you are seeking punishment from me cousin.” Fingon murmured softly, deftly untying Maglor’s hands. His lips brushed against Maglor’s and Maglor sighed softly nodding.

“This is enough. Thank you Kano.” Maglor’s voice was hoarse from Fingon using his throat like he had.  Biting his lip nervously Maglor curled a hand around his cousin’s wrist and risked looking him in the eyes again. The affection and faint hints of desire in Fingon’s eyes surprised him a little because it had always been Maedhros that they focused on. Knowing that there may be something that could develop between the two of them warmed Maglor and he grinned at Fingon. “Next time I come to you it won’t be for punishment… though if you decide to do a repeat of this I won’t object.”


	18. Celegorm/Fingon Ice/Heat play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filit translates to Little Bird and is a nickname Celegorm uses affectionately for Fingon. The names used here are in Quenya so Tyelcormo is Celegorm and Findecano is Fingon.

 “You look beautiful filit~” Tyelcormo murmured softly kissing his cousin’s neck. The gasp he was rewarded with as he nipped at his ear brought a smile to the silver haired hunter’s lips. His eyes lit up with both mischief and lust as he reached over and grabbed a piece of ice.

Slowly, carefully Tyelcormo ran the ice over his cousin’s collarbone then down his chest over his heart. As the pale skin turned slightly pink from the cold he brought it back up and pressed it lightly to his lips. Findecano’s tongue darted out and curled around the piece of ice dragging it between the plush lips. Smiling he leaned down and pressed his own lips to Findecano’s his tongue darting in after the piece of ice letting it melt from the heat of his own mouth.

Pausing he tugged off one of his gloves and ran his warm hand over the path he’d drawn with the ice. Lowering his mouth to the hollow at the base of Findecano’s throat Tyelcormo blew softly over the skin while picking up another small chunk of ice. Using it he gently drew other patterns over his cousin’s skin causing him to writhe against the furs his mouth open panting softly mouthing soft pleas and shifting as though he both wanted more of the contact and less but was unable to decide which.

Tyelcormo chuckled and moved a strand of black hair out of his cousin’s face trailing his uncovered fingers gently across his cheekbone. Fingon sighed leaning into the gentle caress moaning as Tyelcormo nipped at his collarbone. His cousin’s hand tangled in his hair as he licked down his chest flicking his tongue out to tease at FIndecano’s nipples as he continued lower.

Dropping the ice he tugged his other glove off and pinned both of Findecano’s hips against the ground with his hands enjoying the chill and the slight shudders his cousin had run through his body at the difference in temperatures. Grinning ferally Tyelcormo licked up the bottom of Findecano’s cock pausing at the tip to lap up the droplets of pre-cum gathering there. Moving his mouth a little away he blew on the tip watching as more droplets started leaking out.

Then looking up to meet Findecano’s eyes he slowly took his cock into his mouth not stopping until Findecano’s cock was buried to the root in his mouth. Findecano watched him seemingly mesmerized as he slowly pulled back before taking him in again. The hands buried in his hair tightened and pulled demandingly since he’d immobilized his hips. A low chuckle caused Findecano’s head to drop back against the furs with a high whine.

Purring softly Tyelcormo set a slow steady pace that he knew would drive his cousin mad leading to those soft pleas that had remained unvoiced being spoken aloud. Sure enough before long Findecano’s hands tightened trying to force Tyelcormo into moving faster while his mouth uttered the pleas and demands for more for Tyelcormo to go faster. Pleased with how Findecano reacted Tyelcormo increased his speed and started teasing the vein along the bottom of Findecano’s cock with his tongue. Mischief lit his eyes again as Tyelcormo shifted his hands so only one arm was being used to pin his cousin.

Moving his other hand away he rubbed his fingertips over the ice that was left after their play so far. Once his fingertips were suitably cool he gently traced them up the inside of Findecano’s thighs causing the muscles to clench and unclench as he shifted restlessly. Once they had warmed a little from Findecaon’s skin he cupped and teased his cousin’s balls bringing him even closer to the edge. At last with one more strong suck Findecano came holding him close as he shot stream after stream down Tyelcormo’s throat.

At last his hold went lax allowing Tyelcormo to pull away which he did with a slight cough. Humming pleased with the state Findecano was in Tyelcormo moved so he was laying flush against his cousin and pulled him close pulling the furs over him and rubbing his arms to warm him up after making him so cold. Findecano’s revenge for the ice could wait until he wasn’t quite so cold or so warn out.


	19. Melkor/Nolofinwe Food Play

"Well now, look at you~" The Vala said a smug smile on his face as he observed the ellon that was suspended naked in chains.

The most appealing thing about the sight, aside from the blush and expression on his face, was that the elf was covered in chocolate and sweet cream. The ellon tried to twist free of the chains causing the chocolate to trail down his stomach. Grinning Melkor leaned in and lapped up the trail of chocolate giving the skin of his captive's stomach a hard suck drawing a soft whine from him. The way his captive squirmed, trying to escape from him and the chains only excited him more for what was to come.

"Stop... plea-" A sharp gasp cut the ellon off as Melkor sucked one of his nipples into his mouth then gave it a sharp nip.

With a soft groan the elf's hips jerked forwards. Laughing lowly Melkor held the ellon's hips in place and lapped up more of the chocolate.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked as he repeated the gesture with the ellon's other nipple.

Tossing his head the elf tried to free himself again, a lovely red tinting his cheeks and ears.

"Come now, I've been nice to you my sweet." Melkor purred lowly as he licked the elf's cheek.

The ellon shuddered, a mixture of pleasure and uncertainty on his face yet the pleasure slowly won over the uncertainty. While the elf battled with himself Melkor carefully licked up the stripes of chocolate on his stomach pausing occasionally to give him little bites or to give the skin an extra bit of attention usually in the form of sucking at it then licking over the spot a couple of times afterwards.

"Please..." The word was spoken softly as Melkor moved on to licking up the cream he'd smeared upon the elf's legs determined to savor his treat.

"Please what?" He asked coyly though the gleam in his eyes doubtlessly gave him away.

The elf seemed to war with himself again and Melkor took the oportunity to survey the lovely smattering of blossoming bruises from his sucking. The way the pale skin contrasted with the dark brown of the chocolate that still lingered on it and the way the cream seemed a tainted color on it brought the Vala a sense of satisfaction. Watching as the elf brought his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to form the words amused him even as he wondered what it would be like to slide his length between those bitten and puffy lips into the hot mouth they guarded.

"Please keep going." The request finally came drawing a laugh from Melkor. The elf's face turned a brilliant and beautiful red then and he turned his head causing a few stray strands of night black hair to fall across him face.  
Grinning he nudged the toy he'd inserted earlier while chaining him up drawing a low groan from the elf again.

"Your wish is my command." He stated yanking the toy out but instead of thrusting in right away he swiped a finger through a stripe of cream then trailed it up his captive's cock. Following the line he drew with his tongue Melkor saw the way that the elf's hands clenched and released repeatedly as he struggled to keep from moving any more than he already had. After sucking the rest of the cream off his finger Melkor blew gently across the tip of the elf's cock causing pre-cum to run down it.

The ellon thrashed causing the chains to clank and Melkor grinned finally lining himself up with the elf’s entrance. As he thrust in he was rewarded with a muffled sob that was a mixture of relief and pleasure. Once he was fully sheathed inside the elf’s body Melkor pressed a chocolate covered finger to his mouth, immediately a tongue wrapped around his finger drawing it into the mouth that was just as hot as he’d fantasized it being.

Growling softly he pulled back using his free hand to hold the chains so that they wouldn’t swing as he was thrusting and then he slammed back into him drawing a muffled cry and allowing him to slip another finger into that hot mouth. 

Feeling the slide of the elf’s tongue over his fingers destroyed what was left of his control and Melkor started thrusting hard and fast into his elf’s body. Again and again he thrust drawing cry and moan after cry and moan until he felt the ellon clench around him, the passage clamping tightly around him. With a groan of his own he thrust one last time into him before his own orgasm washed through him. The chains clanked together loudly as they suddenly were supporting the weight of both of them.

Regaining his senses Melkor stood, slipping out of the ellon. Moving away for a few moments he grabbed a cloth that he cleaned himself with. A low groan drew his attention back to the ellon. With a grin he asked, “Was that as bad as you expected, Nolofinwe?”


End file.
